Breaking Dawn
by it's.too.green
Summary: My take on Breaking Dawn. What happens when a creature with links to vampire and wherewolf only wishes to tear bella and Edward apart forever? First Fanfic:D Enjoy, and please review:D
1. Chapter:One

Disclaimer: So very sadly, I do NOT own Twilight (grrr), any of the characters (although owning Edward would be nice:P) or any

**Disclaimer: So very sadly, I do NOT own Twilight (grrr), any of the characters (although owning Edward would be nice:P) or anything that came from Stephenie Meyer's awesome imagination :D (Just to forewarn you all…I don't know what people say at weddings but I think I got the just of it. Anyway. Enjoy :D) **

This was it. I was going to get married. I drew a slow and ragged breath, hardly believing the time was fast approaching.

"You'll be fine," Alice crooned to me while parking outside the church, making me wonder if she had developed another super power, one that coincidentally shared my fiancé.

I remained silent, knowing that if I tried to speak I wouldn't get very far before breaking down into nervous sobs.

Once having turned and taken the key out of her Porsche's ignition, she turned towards me, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed she had a very determined expression engraved onto her perfect, angular features.

"Bella. We've been sitting here for the past five minutes. You can't not leave. Not with seven vampires waiting for you. I think," she paused, then her eyes glazed over as they unfocused. "Change that, I _know_ each and everyone of us would be glad to pull you out of here, drag you to the door, down the aisle, up to your fiancé, back down the aisle, outside into another car, into another door and sit you down on a chair while the reception follows through as planned. You wouldn't want that, would you?" She spoke so fast I had barely caught the brim of what she was trying to get me to understand.

Slowly, I turned to face her, not quite sure of how I was going to manage persuading Alice, of all vampires, to see my side of the story and get her to stay here with me while we wait for the church to empty.

"But it's such a nice day outside, I don't want to spend it inside a building." She glared at me in only a way Alice could.

"It's. Raining. Outside," she replied unemotionally. I through her a smile, glad I had a backup.

"But it's raining less than usual," I answered, already basking in the triumph all the while trying to keep the conversation going to get her mind off the wedding. _My_ wedding.

Still glaring at me, she blew out a sigh of frustration.

"I didn't think it was this bad," she began. My mind started going on overdrive. What could possibly be so bad to get Alice's spirits down?

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to personally beat Edward up for boring you. Honestly, counting raindrops? I thought he had an ounce of creativity in him."

"No, no, no, no! He's great, he's super creative, too creative, really!" I blurted out, starting to ramble. Anything to get her off his back.

"Then let's go," she whispered, an evil grin playing on her face. Not bothering for my answer, she was by my passenger side of the door in a millisecond and, as she had actually suggested doing, scooped me up into her cold, stone arms.

Before I had time to realise what she was doing, I was under a roof in the main entrance of the church. Without a single raindrop on either of us, she whispered into my ear.

"I really, really don't want to carry you down the aisle, so could please try to behave?" She pulled back, an innocent smile now playing on her lips.

We stared at each other for a moment. My arms and legs started to shake. In my mind, I knew I had no hope of walking down without tripping and falling onto my face. Especially not when my legs had as much balance as twenty-meter high stilts.

"Bella, you'll be fine," she repeated.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?" I asked, hoping that she saw a perfect, flawless wedding with a perfect, flawless bride and groom.

Her brows knitted together as she stared into the wall behind me. Her eyes became clear when they locked with mine.

"I…" She rearranged her features, making them once more perfect, then kept on. "Everything will be fine," she replied, her voice without an ounce of indecision.

"Bella…you look…beautiful," someone behind me stuttered.

"Dad!" I half yelled, over excited. I hobbled to him in my high heals, my feet already growing sore in the uncomfortable position for too long, and hugged him close to me. I pulled back to see him with a radiant smile on his face. I was so glad he had taken the whole wedding idea well.

Behind me, I heard someone start playing the infamous wedding march.

"Break a leg!" I heard Alice whisper rather loudly as she placed herself directly behind me in front of my bridesmaids as the made of honour. Rosalie, Jessica and Angela all encouraged me with their radiant smiles. Jessica and Angela looked fantastic, but no one compared to Rosalie.

After seeing Charlie's expression, Alice explained herself.

"Well… Not again of course. It was a figure of speech," Alice mumbled as I began to walk forward. I began to laugh at the idea, my previous nerves now somehow replaced with confidence and happiness at the thought of tumbling down the aisle but being caught by one of the vampires behind me before anyone mortal in the room noticed. That is, other than me, of course.

I froze not two steps later, gasping for air. At the other end of the room stood Edward. And he was..well..Edward. His black suit was a contrast between his pale skin and he looked amazing, as always. His hair was spiked, gelled up into his usual, messy style.

At first, the expression on his face caught me off guard. Judging from his expression and recounting only seeing it once before, I realised just how delectable I must look to him.

"Bella. You can stare at him whenever you want. Just not now. You're holding up the wedding," Alice whispered very fast behind me. Rosalie started laughing softly having been the only other person to hear besides me. Charlie just looked slightly confused and I wondered if he was thinking that I was having second thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumbled while forcing myself to look down, my vision then filled with the light blue chiffon of my dress.

"Don't look down either, Bella! Are you embarrassed that you're getting married to him?" She continued, just counting off things I wasn't doing right. Clearly, Charlie's age had caught up with him. I didn't think he had a clue anyone within an arms reach were having a conversation.

"No," I mumbled incoherently, now forcing myself to do the opposite of what I had just forced myself to do. Once having looked up, I could see that Edward was laughing softly just as Rosalie had done moments before.

In fact, it seemed to me that all the vampires here had heard Alice and me squabble at each other like an old married couple. Each and every one of them was laughing, their shoulders shaking slightly. Emmett laughed the hardest though, his voice blasting away the music from the organ.

"You look like an idiot." I heard Rosalie growl behind me, her voice barely audible. The moment she finished her comment, Emmett shut up, his face now perfectly still other then the smile which I knew was just barely containing his laughter. My dad just kept looking forward, having completely missed everything that had been said.

Emmett stood between Jasper and Edward while Ben, Angela's boyfriend, stood beside Jasper. Only from Emmett's constant questions about whom Edward's best man was to be did Edward let him have that title. He was almost as ecstatic as Alice after hearing the news.

Once having arrived at the end of the aisle, Charlie turned towards me, looking like the proud father I hoped he would be. He kissed me on the cheek then sat himself on the same bench as my mother, Renee, just a couple feet away.

I turned around to look my fiancé in the face. Big mistake.

"Breath, just…breath, Bella," Edward whispered as he grabbed my hands in his own.

The whole ceremony passed without my notice. Edwards scorching eyes held mine, dazzling me to no end, leaving me hopeless when it came to hearing anything anyone said at the moment.

"Bella?" He whispered. I felt my brow fold in confusion. What did he have to tell me? Couldn't it wait, he had to see I was busy!

"You vows," he finished.

My face flushed as I closed my eyes momentarily. How embarrassing. Everyone at the ceremony must think I'm a complete and utter moron.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest, an old man with a long beard began, his voice slightly annoyed.

"I do."

"And do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest repeated.

"I do." Edward answered, his crooked smile just glowing on his perfect face.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest finally concluded.

Once again, I felt my face flush. I couldn't recount having kissed Edward, let alone any guy, in public. Only in front of vampires. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft on mine yet I could tell he was retraining himself from being overly passionate. His hands had wrapped themselves around my waist and mine around his neck.

The moment I heard Emmett start laughing when Alice softly coughed, Edward and me pulled back immediately but still held one another's gaze. He looked ecstatic and proud. He was too handsome for his own good.

We headed towards the doors that led outside, the groomsmen and bridesmaids following behind, arm in arm as Edward and me with their significant other.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered, his musical and velvet voice speaking to me softly before opening the passenger side door of his special occasion car, a Vanquish. I sat down, then realised the light blue chiffon of my dress would not fit inside the car unless I had help.

Wordlessly, as though Edward had read my thoughts, he picked me up into his arms, folding the chiffon under me with his hands. Before putting me down, he kissed me once more, and, although this time all the walls went down between us, I didn't have a single problem with that fact. He now let his previously restrained passion seep through as I kissed him back just as passionately.

His lips went down my neck just when I was about to go under. He laughed like he had done during the conversation Alice and me had shared, his lips never leaving my skin.

He pulled back once I had regained my breath and kissed me once more on the lips.

"Let's go. People will start wondering what all the hold-up is," he said while laying me back down softly onto the seat, raising his eyebrows up and down really fast as though to imply something.

"Oh," I began. "I see your point…although I don't see anything wrong with it." I finished awkwardly as he was, much too quickly, already seated beside me with the car's engine purring gently.

"Neither do I."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I'm just one of the billions of fans for twilight that seem to have too much time on their hands

Disclaimer: I'm just one of the billions of fans for twilight that seem to have too much time on their hands. Stephenie Meyer wrote the real thing. (Just so you know, I'm going to be adding a link so that you can all see what I imagined Bella's wedding dress to look like on my profile page. Enjoy, and please review :D)

As my husband-wow, I can't believe I can actually say that at eighteen- drove down the long and narrow dirt road that led to our reception, which was to be held outside, I continued to look at him in amazement.

"You're awfully quiet for a bride, Bella," Edward noted, his triumphant smile still radiating on his perfect face.

"I'm just thinking," I replied, hoping that he would take my hint and not try to pummel details out of me.

"Thinking about what?" I shouldn't have hoped for something that had no chance at all. His smile faltered on his face for a few moments while he over-thought about what I might actually be thinking.

I remained silent for a few moments while he turned his gaze towards me. My cheeks flushed red when he caught me staring at him. I turned away, trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"Your face turns the most delicious shade of red when I look at you," Edward said, stating the obvious.

My eyes strained around our surroundings that seemed to be nothing more than trees, after trees after trees. We seemed to be the only car on the road as well. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward turn back towards the windshield, a worried expression on his face.

Wanting him to know that there was nothing to worry about other than the simple fact that I was still shy around my own husband, I cleared my throat.

"Edward…" I began, feeling bad that in the parking lot back at the church I hadn't told him I loved him just as much while I had remained mute instead.

"Yes, my Bella?" Once more he turned his gaze towards me as I turned to face him as well, the car veering not a bit.

"Um," I began as his ochre eyes held mine.

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" He pushed, trying to get me sane and sensible to my previous thoughts.

"I just…wanted to let you know that…" I felt my face blush crimson red as I tried voicing what I was thinking.

He remained silent, still piercing me with his powerful gaze, waiting for me to continue.

"I love you too," I mumbled as I let my face fall back down to my lap where rested my hands, fumbling once more with the light blue vintage chiffon.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Edward placed his cold hands on my own and blew out a sigh, over-exaggerating some point.

"I was getting worried back there when you didn't say anything," he teased, a smile now playing on his beautiful features.

"Sure, sure," I fooled around. The moment the words left my mouth I regretted them. I had picked up that reaction from my best friend. A best friend that was missing, roaming somewhere unknown once having received news of Edwards and my marriage. I started to laugh, but somehow my laugh seemed too high, too light to be sincere.

"He wasn't at the wedding," Edward pointed out after having caught on to my reaction, his voice hesitant, as he knew that I wouldn't take that well.

My laugh stopped short as his face filled my memory. I could only hope I would have more than memories to remember him, more than just images of the past.

Edward squeezed my hands which lay motionless beneath his. Slowly, he pulled the car to a stop in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing, we have to get to the reception, people are waiting for us, we can't stay here forever," I rambled on.

"Hush, Bella. I'm making sure my wife isn't regretting marrying me," he answered honestly.

"What?! Me, regret marrying you?! That's ridiculous! I just…wish he would've come, that's all…" I finished awkwardly.

"Bella, listen to me. I know you think you would've liked him to have come, but think about it. It's best that he didn't come. That would've only have frayed you up more."

Tears rolled down my face as I took in his harsh words.

"Bella…" He mumbled a low oath before continuing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please see it from my point of view. You're my wife, I love you unconditionally and I don't want him to hurt you. I'm sorry," he repeated.

I looked at him then, wanting him to know that I knew what he said was the truth and was for the better. He wiped away my tears with the back of his hand gently. He had a tortured expression on his face now. No angel deserved to be so torn up between feelings.

Just then, two loud bangs rang out beside the car. As I turned to face the direction at which the disturbing noises came from, I froze.

Jacob stood by my passenger side of the car, his hands in fists as he rested them against my window.

"Jacob!" I sang out before opening my door to greet him. I ran forward the few steps that separated us, expecting to hug him, but his face held nothing but disgust.

"Don't come near me," he spoke through his teeth bitterly.

Without having even heard him approach, Edward was by my side within the second with his arms spread out in front of me, trying to place me behind him for my safety.

Edward froze, a deep and vicious snarl emanating from his chest, warning Jacob not to come any closer.

"And you, you're just as bad. You don't deserve her, you don't deserve anyone! You're nothing but a filthy bloodsucker with nothing but cruel intentions. You deserve to be alone for the rest of eternity," Jacob spat through his teeth with as much melancholy and detest towards Edward as possible.

Having human eyes, I did not see how, but Jacob was on the floor, withering in pain.

"Edward, Edward stop it! Can't you see you're hurting him?" I screamed out.

Edward, if possible, turned even paler. He turned around and pushed me back towards the car.

"Get in the car, Bella," he said, ignoring my pleas to get him to stop hurting Jacob when I wasn't watching. His voice was rushed and forceful, and I thought he enjoyed the thought of hurting Jacob.

"I'm not getting into the car until you stop hurting him!" I repeated, screaming at the top of my lungs. Tears were straining quickly down my face and falling on my dress. I spared a glance at Jacob. He was still on the floor, shaking in pain while he whimpered slightly.

"Bella, there isn't time for this, get in the car!" Edward yelled while pushing me into his Vanquish.

A moment later he was in the drivers seat, the wheels squeaking loudly as he sped off, leaving my best friend behind.

"Bella, that wasn't me hurting Jacob. That was someone else," he whispered, his voice breaking. He was terrified.

Looking into the rear-view mirror, I could make out five pale, slim figures ascending from the darkness around the trees. I only had eyes to make out one figure, the closest to Jacob.

_Jane._

**A/N: haha, sorry for the cliffy, I love this chapter:D I might add some more stuff either later today or early tomorrow. Enjoy and review, please:D!**


End file.
